


In The End

by Staubengel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, I have tea, I just can't keep fics to myself til they're finished, M/M, basically the movie, but it IS going to happen, but not Ronan or Peter!, but then again totally not, gonna take long til the two finally end up together, you all wanted to know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic basically is the movie, but with Ronan and Peter ending up together.<br/>Therefore some bits are totally or slightly different from the actual scenes.</p><p> </p><p>!!!ALSO THIS FIC WILL FEATURE MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! BUT *NOT* RONAN OR PETER!!!</p><p>These two will end up happily together, no worries!<br/>I didn't tag it Major Character Death for that reason, but other major characters are going to die.<br/>So don't read if you don't like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Morag"

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo!  
> It's me~  
> I was wondering if after all these fics you'd like to read  
> a new one :P
> 
> No, but seriously, this idea came into my mind and I just HAD to write it down immediately. My beautiful, lovely, amazing and totally perfect beta Bonnie (fancykraken) was absolutely on board for this and so I already have some betad chapters to show to you guys :)  
> So all thank awesome Bonnie for that! <3
> 
> And no worries, "Guardian" will still be finished! It's just mabe gonna take a while longer |D
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this fic! :)  
> And to everyone I already talked about this fic with: Please don't spoil anything ;)

“Drop it!“ a voice bellowed. Peter froze and stared at the door of the little chamber. A group of soliders blocked his way out. Shit! Where were _they_ coming from?!

“Uh… hey,” he tried to start a nice conversation.

Their leader, who had spoken to Peter, said something in a strange language Peter’s translator couldn’t grasp, which caused his subordinates to swarm around the thief. “Drop it, now!” he then ordered again.

Peter, who had instinctively held up his hands, let the Orb drop to the ground. “Hey, cool, man, no problem,” he assured the guy. Weren’t those soldiers Sakaaran? Why did they attack him after all? They were aiming their weapons at him and one impatiently poked him with theirs.

“No problem at all!” Peter held up his hands again to show he was no threat.

The leader of the little group took the Orb off the ground and held it out to Peter. His skin was dark brown and he had strange stone-like structures sticking in his head. Ew.

“How do you know about this?” he asked Peter. Well…

“I don’t even know what that is! I’m just a junker, man!” he tried to explain. “I was just checking stuff out!”

He got poked again. Dammit!

“You don’t look like a junker! You’re wearing Ravager garb!” the man shouted at him. For hell’s sake, he definitely needed to chill! He sure was aggressive!

“It’s just an outfit, man!” Peter defended himself, and as he was assaulted by a weapon _again_ he growled back at the soldiers: “Ninja-turtle, you better stop poking me!”

“WHAT IS YOUR NAME?” he got yelled at. _Really_ aggressive, holy shit!

“My name is Peter Quill,” he quickly answered, hoping his name would ring a bell. Someone poked him in the back again. Jesus Christ! “Dude, chill out!”

Of course the guy was _not_ chilling out. He obviously had enough of talking to Peter, because his next word simply was: “Move!” No way!

“Why?” Peter wanted to know, while the soliders behind him were already trying to get him going. Man, he would get bruises from this.

The dark-skinned man looked at him again. “Ronan may have questions for you,” he said.

Well, wasn’t that just _great!_ Peter had no time for this. Then again, he also didn’t want to get shot to bits. Those Sakaarans were very eager to poke him, they were probably even more eager to shoot him to pieces. And this guy over there seemed to be no less ready to kill him. Probably rather the opposite. And Peter really couldn’t use being blown to smithereens right now. So as long as Ronan only had 'questions' for him, maybe he should just give in and come with them. He didn’t even know what that stupid ball was and what it was good for, so why risk his life for it. He only had one. And he didn’t want to lose it that easily. Also, he very much wanted to complain to Ronan about how badly his subordinates had treated him. Really very much.

But first, he would make one last attempt to get the Orb back and just be left in peace. This sure would work. Watch this:

“Hey, you know what,” he said, “there’s another name you might know me by!” The leader turned around again, already on his way out, to look at the Ravager expectantly. Peter lowered his head to look as epic as even possible. Here it comes! “Star-Lord,” he solemnly said. There. Now _that_ would kill him!

The other guy looked completely lost. “Who?” he asked in confusion. Peter let his shoulders drop in disappointment. Why did no one ever know his name?!

“Star-Lord, man,” he repeated. “Legendary outlaw?” Seriously, how could someone _not_ know of him?! But the guy just shrugged. Peter turned his head to the soldiers desperately. “Guys?”

“Move!” stone-head shouted again.

Ugh. Now he _really_ had to complain to Ronan. How could he _not_ tell his soldiers who Star-Lord was?!

“Alright,” Peter grumbled and let his hands drop. “But if one of you guys poke me again, I’m gonna tear your face a new one.”


	2. "Ronan The Accuser"

Ronan awaited them on his throne in the enormous main room of his just as enormous ship. Peter had never seen a ship as gigantic as this one before. It was several miles long, the Milano would fit in there like… 100 times or something. And everything in it was grey. Or black. It was really depressing.

The Sakaaran had taken Peter with them in their Necrocrafts and one of them had flown the Milano. Peter didn’t like other people flying his ship, but what could he do about it? Nothing, was the sad truth. So he just followed the stone-headed guy as he led him though Ronan’s ship, the Sakaaran soldiers escorting them on both sides.

Peter wasn’t afraid. He was rather pissed that Ronan had screwed up his deal with the Broker. As they entered the room, he was turning his head towards them, staring at the group of soldiers with their prisoner in the middle. His gaze lingered on Peter for a moment before it wandered over to the leader of the troop. Peter noticed two young women flanking the throne; one of them with green skin, the other one with blue. He frowned slightly. Both of them looked beautiful but absolutely deadly. The green one looked completely neutral while the blue one shot Peter a hateful glare. Whoa, chill, honey. She didn’t even know him yet!

“Master,” the dark-skinned man addressed the Kree. “We have the Orb. We found this thief trying to steal it from the temple. He is an outlaw, calling himself ‘Star-Lord’. His real name he has told us is Peter Quill.”

“That _is_ my real name,” Peter muttered under his breath.

Ronan looked at him again. His purple eyes burnt into Peter’s green ones, the black paint around them highlighting their colour. And their bad vibe. Peter cleared his throat. “I was just trying to –“

“Silence,” Ronan ordered. His voice was low but dark and demanding. Peter shut his mouth.

Ronan kept on looking at him, his eyes glistening with anger. He looked really intimidating with his dark armour and the war-paint and this deadly glare, holding a huge war-hammer over his lap. He could probably crush Peter’s skull with one hand if he wanted to. And the way he stared at him, it seemed like he actually _did_ want to right now. Dang.

“Leave us alone,” the warrior growled. Peter’s eyes grew wide and he looked from Ronan to the stone-head to the two women and back to Ronan. What?!

“What?! No! Don’t leave me alone with him, he will murder me!”

Ronan squinted his eyes, making a low, threatening sound. The leader looked unhappy with his master’s decision, but followed his orders and left the room with his men. The blue woman followed after them, shooting Peter a maleficent glare. The green woman was last to leave. She looked at Peter too, but her gaze was less dark and more concerned. Peter couldn’t help but stare back at her. The expression on her face startled him. Not even to mention that her face was really beautiful. But then she was gone and Peter was alone with Ronan. Only the pilots of the ship were still sitting on their seats, taking care of the steering-balls that were floating in front of them.

Peter looked back at Ronan and gulped. Oh boy. Here they went…


	3. New Allies

2 hours later Peter was lying in a chamber on a bed, listening to his mixtape. He had his eyes closed, lost in the music. But when someone came into the room, he opened his eyes and lifted his head. It was the green woman from the bridge. Peter was confused.

“What –” he started to ask. But the woman didn’t let him finish.

“Hurry,” she ordered. “We need to be quick.”

Peter sat up and stared at her. “With what?” he wanted to know. “What’s happening?”

“We leave,” the woman said. Like it was obvious. Sure. “I have the Orb on one of the Necrocrafts. But we need to hurry before they notice it’s missing. So come on, or I will leave you behind.”

Okay, now Peter was really stunned. “You have the Orb?” he asked. “What? But –“

The woman groaned and rolled her eyes. “Hurry!” she snarled. “Or I’m leaving without you!”

“No! No, I’m coming!” Peter jumped up and grabbed his walkman. The woman already was on her way, so Peter quickly went after her. She was fast, so he ran to catch up. “Why are you taking me with you?” he asked as he finally was beside her. “You don’t even know me. I don’t even know _you._ What’s your name?”

The woman sighed, but then decided to answer. “Gamora,” she said. “Nebula and I are adopted daughters of Thanos. He has an agreement with Ronan and lent us out to him to help and also surveil him.”

“Okay… Why are you stealing the Orb from him then?”

“Because Thanos must never get it,” she replied darkly. Peter scratched his head.

“Okay… I don’t get that. Why –“

“Thanos wants the Orb,” Gamora interrupted him. Third time now. Rude. “Ronan is supposed to get it for him. In exchange Thanos will destroy Xandar for Ronan.”

“Xandar?” Peter asked. “Wow! That would be –“

“We need to prevent that.” Ruuude!

“So you’re stealing the Orb so Ronan can’t give it to Thanos,” Peter concluded. Gamora nodded. “Okay, I get that. But what do you need me for?”

“I do not need you,” Gamora corrected him harshly. “I’m helping you.”

“… Oh. Well, thank you. That’s kind.”

Gamora only snorted. “I’m surprised you’re still alive,” she said. “But I am certain Ronan will split your skull and bathe in your blood soon. You are innocent – at least in this – and I could use some help with Xandar and the Orb. So I decided to take you with me.”

“Thank you,” Peter repeated. “Though you just admitted you _do_ need me.” Gamora moaned in annoyance. “Sorry,” Peter mumbled.

He followed Gamora to the docks. They passed some Sakaaran on the way, but they didn’t pay much attention to them. If Gamora was here, everything had to be okay. They respected her.

“Ronan threatened to torture me,” Peter said. “He wanted to know who I was going to sell the Orb to. I told him it’s just the Broker, a Xandarian vendor, but he didn’t believe me. He knows the Broker sells his goods to other clients. He wants to know who commissioned the Orb from him. Do you happen to know that?”

Gamora frowned and was quiet for a moment. “I do,” she then said.

“Cool!” Peter cheered. “Who is it? …WHOA!” Gamora whirled around, a long knife in her hand. She pressed Peter against the wall and held the blade to his throat, her eyes narrowed, her teeth bared. “What the heeeeeck,” Peter whined.

“Are you trying to spy on me?” Gamora growled. “Do you want to sell me out to Ronan?”

“What?! No! Are you nuts? Why would I sell you out to the man who threatened to torture me!”

“Because this information would prevent torture from happening to you!”

“… Alright, you have a point there,” Peter admitted. “But why should I risk that when you are right now offering me a safe way to escape?” Gamora studied his face. Peter tried to look as innocent and cute as possible. “I’m just curious,” he added to his plea. “Really. I almost died getting the Orb because some machine-headed freak and his army of poke-a-doodles came along and wanted to shoot me, and now people with black teeth and a hammer want to torture me for it. I just wanna know who has brought that all on me.”

Gamora snorted but let go of him. Peter took a relieved breath and ran his hand over his throat. No cut. Good. He hated to have weapons pressed against his throat. Or face. Or stomach. Or just generally his body.

“I won’t tell you,” Gamora said while she put her knife back to where it belonged (which was not somewhere near Peter’s organs). “I don’t trust you. I will take you with me and drop you on Xandar. You will try to warn them of the threat while I will get rid of the Orb somewhere else. That’s what I’m offering you.”

“Oh dear,” Peter mumbled. Xandar’s authorities weren’t too fond of him. He had fucked up here and there when it came to following their rules and laws. Especially the ones for not stealing. Just trifles, really. But enough to not wanting to burst through the front door of the Nova Prime in all his indubitable glory. But he didn’t have to tell Gamora that. Who knew what she would do to him otherwise? So he kept his mouth shut and just kept on following her. That was the best option he had right now.


	4. Escaping the Dark Aster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a lot of new chapters here in the next days!  
> "Guardian" will still take a while til the next update, though.  
> But no worries, I haven't abandoned it! :)
> 
> A Happy New Year to all my fellow Staraccusers <3

Peter would have loved to flee in the Milano, but Gamora had already put the Orb on another ship and she refused to remove it again. She wanted to leave as quickly as possible. And Peter couldn’t blame her. The longer they stayed, the likelier it was that they would get caught. So he had to give in and get on the Necrocraft that Gamora had picked.

The woman immediately took over the pilot’s seat, so Peter had to sit behind her. He watched her taking off while playing with a device inside of his pocket. The Dark Aster really was huge: Hundreds of Necrocrafts were kept inside the docks and the Sakaaran’s Ronan had under his control were even more numerous. Peter didn’t want to imagine what it was like to be on his bad side.

“You sure you wanna trust me enough to sit beside you?” he asked. “Don’t you want to look over my shoulder instead?”

“No,” Gamora declined. “I trust you even less with steering this ship.”

Peter was actually personally offended. “I can steer ships,” he grumbled. “I am an A+ pilot.”

“I’ll fly,” Gamora determined. Okay. Whatever.

Their little ship dashed out of the Dark Aster, leaving it behid them like a huge sleeping monster they tried not to wake.

“Do you think they’ll follow us?” Peter asked.

“Yes,” Gamora replied. “But I hope we’ll be far enough ahead already when it happens.”

“Huh,” Peter made. “Yeah, let’s hope for that.” He didn’t really know how far away Xandar was from here, but it would probably take a while to get there. Enough time for Ronan to try and get the Orb back from them. “Do you know what that thing even is?” Peter asked after a moment. “That Orb? Why everyone is so crazy about it? I mean, for me it was a lot of money, but what is it for Thanos? Or the other person who wants to have it so badly?”

“No,” Gamora shook her head. “But I assume it is some kind of weapon or a really valuable relic. Knowing Thanos it’s rather a weapon.”

Peter nodded and made a pensive sound. A weapon… Interesting…

“Shit!” Gamora suddenly cursed. “They know it!”

Peter turned his head but couldn’t see anything. So he leaned forward and had a look at the displays instead. A few ships were following them. One, two, three… twelve. Twelve Necrocrafts. Whoops.

Gamora growled and tried to speed the ship up even further. “Hold on tight,” she advised. “We might have to dodge soon.”

“Okay…” Peter grabbed the backrest of Gamora’s seat to hold onto it. He didn’t doubt that Gamora could fly like a maniac if she wanted to…

“They’re not shooting at us,” she stated. “Why aren’t they shooting at us?”

“Maybe they’re afraid to destroy the Orb,” Peter mused. “Or they want us alive to slowly torture us to death.”

“Ronan is not one for torture,” Gamora corrected. “He only kills.”

“Well, he threatened it on me…” Peter mumbled. “But then maybe he wants to keep you alive for Thanos?”

Gamora only snorted. “They’re splitting up. They probably want to surround us. But we have a headstart. They won’t get us.”

“Well, let’s hope for that,” Peter said. “How far is it til we get to Xandar?”

“If we keep up this speed, we’ll arrive there in an hour,” Gamora informed him.

“An hour. Wow. Okay. Let’s hope we can keep our headstart up til then.”

“I don’t see why we shouldn’t.”

“Just a thought.” One hour. Peter could imagine more fun things than sitting inside of a Necrocraft for one hour, a couple of persuers on their back. But all those fun things were out of reach right now, so he had to make the best of what he had.

He studied Gamora from the side. She had been flanking Ronan’s throne together with her sister. Thanos had sent her to have an eye on Ronan. She was fast and skilled with her knife. She apparently was one hell of a warrior and Peter didn’t have any weapon whatsoever with him. It was probably best to not mess with her. She could kill him on the spot and Peter valued his life, actually. So he kept still, holding on to the backseat and waiting for it all to be over.

“Gamora,” a dark voice suddenly came over the speakers. It was Ronan. “Stop your ship immediately.” Gamora cursed. “You are betraying my trust,” the Kree continued as no answer came. “And the deal I made with your father. We both will punish you for your betrayal if you do not bring back the Orb to us.”

“Maybe you should just –“

“No!” Gamora interrupted Peter’s attempts to talk sense into her. She apparently also didn’t attempt to answer Ronan back, as she shut down the communication-system. Peter should have known from her hair-style that she was a badass rebel.

“Okay. So just running then? Running and hoping?”

“We will make it to Xandar,” Gamora said tensely. “He won’t follow us there. It’s too dangerous for him to get close enough without his warship.”

Peter nodded. “Sounds good,” he agreed. “If we really make it there.”

“We will,” Gamora decided.

Okay then. If she said so.


	5. Xandar

They actually did make it to Xandar. The other Necrocrafts followed them all the way, trying to encircle and stop them, but they never once fired at them. It still was critical, though. Only 10 minutes longer and it would have been hard to still avoid being completely surrounded and slowed down. Gamora had to fly manoeuvres to keep some of the pursuers from coming too close, which then again gave other Necrocrafts the chance to draw nearer. When they finally came close to Xandar, the 12 ships had almost closed in everywhere around them.

“They’ll shoot us down,” Peter warned Gamora as they entered Xandar’s atmosphere. “They’ll kill us by shooting us down.”

“They won’t shoot us down,” Gamora assured, switching the communication systems back on. “13 Necrocrafts are hardly a threat to the Nova Empire.”

“But to their civilians,” Peter said. “And you’re heading towards the capital.”

“They won’t shoot us down,” Gamora repeated. Then she hit a button on the console to send out a signal. “Nova pilots,” she called out to whoever listened. “We need help! We are pursued by Ronan the Accuser and a few of his soldiers! They are after us with Necrocrafts. There are 12 of them, and one more in which we are fleeing ourselves. We are pleading for your help. Our intentions are peaceful. And we carry useful information about Ronan with us. If you help us, we can help you take him down.”

“Nice move,” Peter said. “Though I doubt they will – Oh shit.”

20 Nova ships were coming towards them. Fast! That of course was not the problem. The problem was that the Necrocrafts started firing at the new threat.

“Now they’ll think we’re hostile!” Peter complained.

“No, they won’t,” Gamora snarled. “ _We_ didn’t shoot at them. Also I told them that we –“ She couldn’t finish because she had to throw the ship around as the Nova Corps were firing back. Peter’s and Gamora’s ship was now caught in a crossfire.

“Great,” Peter cursed. “And you said they won’t shoot us down!”

“They didn’t shoot us down so far!” Gamora snapped back. She steered the ship around to make it past the Nova ships. “They’re helping us.”

“I honestly doubt that,” Peter mumbled.

But none of the Nova ships tried to keep them from getting behind them. And as they finally had managed, two of them followed after them, but without shooting. Maybe Gamora was right. Maybe they tried to help them.

They made it to the capital this way, where they landed on the already evacuated docks. The two ships of the Nova fleet landed right next to them. A troop of the Nova Corps was swarming around the Necrocraft immediately.

“I don’t think they’re the welcome committee,” Peter muttered. Nope. They weren’t. They pointed their weapons at the ship.

“Get out with your hands up in the air,” their leader commanded.

“Oh no,” Peter swore. “Not that guy.” Denarian Dey. Fuck. He would sure as hell not believe that Peter was here to do some good. He actually knew better. He was accompanied by another Nova Corps officer, but at least that one Peter didn’t know personally. Luckily.

“We can’t run away anymore,” Gamora stated. “Let’s get out and tell them what we know.”

Peter sighed. “A thousand units say they won’t believe us.”

Gamora rolled her eyes. She got up from the pilot’s seat and went over to the door. “Do what they say,” she advised Peter. “I don’t want to die because of you.”

“Dito…” Peter got up too and stood behind Gamora. He had a really bad feeling about this…

The door opened and Gamora stepped out, her hands help up into the air. The Nova Corps were aiming at her anyway. Denarian Dey frowned deeply.

“Gamora,” he said, more to himself than to her. “Ronan’s compatriot.”

“I am not here on Ronan’s behalf,” the woman made clear. “I came here to warn you.”

“Step away from the ship and come over here,” the other officer ordered. “And let your companions step out of the ship too.”

Gamora grimaced slightly but made her way over to the Nova Corps who immediately encircled her. Oh boy. Now it was Peter’s turn. He held his hands up in the air and stepped out of the ship as well, trying to look as un-Quill as possible. But of course Dey recognised him right away. His face completely lost it, in fact.

“Well…” he said after a moment, having pulled himself together again. “If it isn’t Star –“ Peter smiled widely “ – Prince.” Peter groaned in deep mental pain. Not agaaaaain.

“It’s Star- _Lord_ ,” he corrected, heavily disillusioned. “I thought I could count on you, man.”

“Oh, sorry. Lord,” Dey said. His tone sounded far too disrespectful. He looked over to his colleague and explained: “I picked this guy up a while back for petty theft. He’s got a code-name!”

“It’s an outlaw-name,” Peter grunted. But Dey didn’t even listen, he only smirked.

“Who would’ve thought he would hook up with the deadliest woman of the universe?” he amused himself. Well, excuse you…

“We didn’t hook up,” Gamora intervened. “We are here to give you information about Ronan.”

“Is that so,” the second officer said. He seemed a lot less humorous than Dey. He actually looked like he had swallowed a stick. “Because I believe you are here to spy on us or maybe attack the Nova Prime.” He also talked funny. Peter didn’t like him.

“No!” Gamora shook her head as two Nova Corps men came closer to her. “Please, it’s important!”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that,” the man assured her. “But you _are_ one of Ronan’s and you’ve killed dozens of people in the last weeks alone. So I am a bit hesitant to trust that you are wanting to help. And Quill… Let’s say I doubt he’s up to any good on here, after what Denarian Dey just told me.”

“Come ooon,” Peter whined. “Why would I come here like this if it wasn’t to help? We basically put ourselves on a silver plate. That’s not what sneaky assassins would do.”

“Maybe not,” the officer shrugged. “But maybe that’s exactly why you are doing it.”

The two Nova Corps men grabbed Gamora’s arms. Another two were coming towards Peter now as well.

“No!” Gamora yelled again. “Please, hear us out! Ronan has a weapon! He will give it to Thanos who –“

“Who is your father, exactly.”

“He will destroy Xandar with it!”

The officer snorted and nodded. “Alright. We will prepare for that, thank you very much. But it’s not on me to decide whether this information is enough to spare you anything or to even let you near the Nova Prime. She will decide that herself. Until she does, you two will wait for her decision in the Kyln.”

“What?!” Peter called out. “No! Get your hands off me, you –“

But it was in vain. No matter how hard they struggled or how desperately they tried to convince Dey and the other officer to let them talk to the Nova Prime, they were ignored and dragged towards the ships instead which would deliver them to the Nova’s High Security Prison. They were screwed.


	6. "The Kyln"

Peter didn’t like prisons. Of course not. Who did? He had been to some cells before, but never for long. He had either talked or tricked (or fucked) his way out, sometimes even bought, and once he had even been busted out by Yondu. But this? This was not like any other prison he had been in before. This was a _real_ prison. He wouldn’t be able to talk or trick his way out of here. Or use any other negotiation technique. This here was real trouble.

And not only for him. As soon as they entered the enormous hall with its dozens of floors and thousands of cells that made Peter stare in fascination, the prisoners began to throw things down and over at them. Well, not them. At Gamora. They yelled and shouted, spitted and cursed, howled and screamed at her. Peter heard death-threats and maledictions from every corner of the room. There was no one here who didn’t seem to want Gamora dead. Oh.

“Uhm… You sure got a rep, huh,” Peter said to her. She was walking behind him, keeping her head down, trying not to look anyone in the eyes to not provoke them. Peter actually was surprised that no one jumped at her right away to end her life here and now. “Or is this just your fanclub?”

“Whatever nightmares the future holds are dreams compared to what’s behind me,” Gamora said. Good slogan. Quite poetic.

Peter shrugged internally and turned around again to continue his way through the prison. But he couldn’t. A huge, blue guy stood in his way, making Peter stop and stumble a step back. What the heck, man! He was walking here!

“Check out the new meat,” the guy said while actually really checking out Peter. Uhm, hello…?! “I’m gonna slather you up in Gunavian jelly and go to town,” the inmate giggled while tracing the back of his finger down Peter’s cheek. Eeeeeew! No! Peter had slept with a lot of different species, no matter the gender, even big blue guys. But _this?!_ This was _disgusting!_ He didn’t want to become anyone’s prison bitch!

Fortunately the guy didn’t come any further, as suddenly two wooden vines moved themselves upside his nostrils. Peter backed away. What the..?! He turned his head to see what was going on and was met with the sight of a big, walking… tree? sticking his elongated fingers up the other inmate’s nose. Gross! What the hell!

He was actually lifting the man off the ground while he screamed, wrapping his hands around the tree’s arm helplessly. This was violent and really disgusting. But also very fascinating.

“Let’s make something clear,” a foreign voice said next to Peter. The Terran looked beside him to see a … raccoon… in clothes…?…. okay… swagger around, talking to the other inmates. “This one here –“ he pointed at Peter – “ is _our_ booty!” Okay, what? No! He didn’t want to become this raccoon’s bitch either! Why was no one asking him who he wanted to sleep with around here?! “You wanna get to him, you go through us! Or, more accurately, we go through YOU!”

The tree let go of the man who fell to the ground, screaming and whimpering, holding his nose. Peter swallowed. Where the hell had they landed here… What was this place…

“Come with us, humie,” the raccoon ordered while walking away. The tree stepped over the blue pervert on the ground to walk next to his little furry friend. “We gonna show you a place where your bottox stays safe over night.” Okay, this sounded nice.

Peter turned around to look at Gamora, who looked back at him with a questioning look. The thief shrugged. Why not follow them? All the folks here wanted to kill Gamora and make out with Peter, so they could follow those two weirdos there just as well. There was nothing they could do to them that all the others here wouldn’t do anyway. So he nodded at Gamora and started to walk after his two rescuers. Gamora followed right behind him.

 

 

 

The raccoon led them to a cell and hopped onto a bench, making himself comfortable with a sigh. The walking tree sat beside him. He had to make himself small to even fit in the cell and not hit his head on the ceiling. Peter took a seat on the bench opposite of them. Gamora preferred to stand.

“Alright,” the raccoon said, his arms crossed behind his head as a pillow, “you can worship us later for saving your ass. Quite literally. But first we’ll talk business.”

“Business?” Peter raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, what do you think? That we just saved you cause you look so nice?”

“Why not,” Peter mumbled. “I _do_ look pretty nice, I think…”

“It’s cause there’s a bounty on your head, sugar-ass. And we’re gonna get that, that’s for sure.”

Sugar-ass. Peter appreciated the compliment. He knew he had an awesome backside. “There’s a bounty on me?” he asked. “How much?”

“40k,” Rocket said while scratching his snout as if it was a trifle. 40.000! What the hell! Who had put so much money on him? And when? … Oooh.

“Lemme guess, it’s from Yondu,” he grumbled.

“Yeah, whatever, I don’t care. We’ll get the money and that’s it.”

“And how do you plan on collecting that money,” Gamora asked, sounding a bit pissed, “when we are all still in here.”

“Oh, easy,” Rocket said. “We will just break out. I’ve escaped 22 prisons, this here is no different. We’re only here since two days and I already figured out a plan. Now that you’re here, it will be easier to get it done, so that should be no problem at all.”

“Wait, you wanna break me out and then sell me to Yondu?” Peter asked.

“Yeah. Is that a problem for you?”

“Of course that is a problem for me!” He didn’t want to be given to Yondu! What kind of a question was that even!

“Well, too bad,” Rocket shrugged. But then Gamora spoke up again.

“I have a different suggestion,” she said. “You take me with you when you break out and you will not turn Peter in to anybody.” Rocket snorted, as if he was against this plan already. “In return,” Gamora continued, “we will split the profit I will get for selling the Orb between the four of us.”

“Profit?” Rocket asked, perking up his ears.

“Selling the Orb?” Peter asked simultaniously. Gamora sighed.

“I have an agreement to sell it to a third party,” she explained. “With the money I can get away from Thanos and Ronan. _And_ the Orb should be safe from my adoptive father, too. I doubt they will go and search for it there.” Peter frowned. Rocket, however, seemed to be very interested.

“How much are we talking?” he wanted to know. Gamora sighed silently, but she had to tell him. It was her only way out of here. And probably her only way of surviving the night, too, if Groot was protecting her.

“Four billion units,” she finally replied.

Rockets eyes grew wide. “What!?”

“Holy shit,” Peter whispered.

Gamora sighed again. “Are we in?” she asked, looking at Rocket.

The raccoon grinned widely, sitting up straight. “Sister,” he said, “for 4 billion units, you are in on everything with me.”


	7. "Escaping The Kyln"

Gamora had made a mistake in wandering around alone at night, but she hadn’t been able to sleep and Rocket snored far too loudly for someone who was only one meter tall. She tried to call for them when a bunch of other prisoners grabbed her, but no one seemed to care. Not even the guard who witnessed it all. He just told them to take her down to the showers because it was easier to clean up the blood down there.

It took Peter quite some time to finally arrive and get her out of the trouble. Another man, named Drax the Destroyer, had taken over by now, scaring the other guys away who had tried to kill her. He had her by the throat, pressed against a wall, ready to cut her head off or stab her with the knife he had taken from those very prisoners beforehand. But Quill talked her out of that danger, with everything he had, and so instead of being dead, Gamora ended up fleeing with Quill, Rocket, Groot _and_ Drax out of the Kyln.

They waited for the next morning and then followed Rocket’s instructions – more or less, in Groot’s case – which ended up in an insane manoeuvre featuring the watchtower, a guard’s security band and a quarnex battery (and no prosthetic leg). But in the end they made it, all of them unwounded, and ran towards the room where their belongings were stored. They searched for their boxes and got everything out.

“They crumpled my pants up into a ball, that’s rude!” Rocket complained. “They folded yours!”

Peter didn’t even listen while he went through his own things. Everything was there. Not that he had had much with him, anyway. But his helmet, his walkman, his mixtape, one or two other devices and his clothes were all there, and that was all he needed. Gamora grabbed the Orb out of her own box and stuffed it into a pocket.

“Let’s go,” she said. Peter nodded.

They just stole one of the ships the guards had confiscated from other prisoners. Peter was a good pilot and Rocket and Gamora knew how to fly as well, so it was no problem to get away with a foreign ship.

Gamora didn’t want to tell them where they were going, she just assured they were heading into the right direction. None of them really minded, as long as they arrived at the right location in the end to get their 4 billion units. Except for Drax, who really only wanted to kill Ronan the Accuser. Which left more for the three of them. Four! Okay, four. Though Peter was 100% certain that Rocket only insisted on Groot getting his own share because then both of them together would get one half instead of Rocket alone only getting one third. But whatever, Groot had helped them and belonged to the team, so he had a right to get his part of the money.

Finally, after quite a distance, they arrived at a floating, separated head that Gamora explained was the severed head of a Celestial. Suuuure. What the fuck. They landed their ship and got out, making their way through so-called “Knowhere“ while searching for a nice place to wait for Gamora’s connection to pick them up. They couldn’t know that at the same time, Ronan had followed their trail to the Kyln already and was now trying to find their new tracks.


	8. "The Collector"

Peter took a walk around Knowhere himself. He checked the fuel prices – far too high! – and looked at some of the stores and establishments that all were more than dubious. As he finally returned to the gambling hall where he had left the others, he found Gamora trying to keep Drax and Rocket from killing each other. Ugh, great. You couldn’t leave the kids alone for just 5 frickin minutes!

“We have travelled halfway across the quadrant and Ronan is no closer to being dead!” he heard Drax slur. Then he apparently decided that his companions sucked, because he turned around and stumbled away.

“Drax!” Gamora called after him.

“Let him go,” Peter said and came to a halt next to the assassin. “We don’t need him.”

Groot snorted and made a derogative gesture with his hand. Gamora sighed.

Peter attempted to say something, but suddenly a door behind them slid open and a young woman with pink skin and a white dress appeared. She was really pretty but her expression was somehow… desperate? Huh.

“Milady Gamora,” she said. “I’m here to fetch you for my master.”

Gamora went first, the Orb still in her pocket. Peter, Groot and a still drunk Rocket followed after her. While the pink lady talked something about the collection that sounded like she was a tourist guide, Peter and the others had a look around.

“Okay, this isn’t creepy at all,” Rocket grumbled. Peter could only agree to that. But the real shock was still waiting for them. Taneleer Tivan, the Collector, was the weirdest dude Peter had ever seen. And he had seen a _lot_ of weird people. But this guy there was obviously 100% nuts and Peter couldn’t wait to leave his… “apartment” again.

When he started talking he was even more weird. First he asked Groot if he could have his dead body for his collection. Then he made Rocket angry by calling him a pet. And then, when Gamora finally handed him over the Orb, he began to tell some creepy-ass bedtime story about Singularities, Infinity Stones and everybody dying. Peter didn’t listen to most of it, but the bits he got would give him some solid nightmares for the next couple of days. Thanks, Mr. Gotta-Collect’em-All.

But _then_ the real shit happened when the pink-skinned lady decided to go on a suicide-trip and touched the shiny purple stone that was apparently the clue about this whole Orb-thing. (Peter could curse himself for not having thought of opening that ball. Then again, as he now saw what it was capable of, maybe it had been for the better that he hadn’t). The woman exploded, screaming like a Banshee, and Gamora jumped at Peter to throw him to the ground with her protectingly. They ducked in a recess in the ground, holding their arms over their heads to keep shrapnels and rubble from hitting them. Then, suddenly, everything was quiet again. The girl was gone and the collection lay in pieces. Groot and Rocket had left. The Collector was lying somewhere on the ground. Animals and humanoid life-forms freed themselves from their broken cages. Before any of them could think about attacking Peter or Gamora, they climbed out of the recess and hurried over to the still open Orb. Gamora grabbed both halves and slammed them back together.

“How could I think Tivan could contain whatever was within the Orb?” she scolded herself while she went outside again.

Rocket came over at them. As he noticed the Orb, he clawed at his own face in disbelief. “What do you still have it for?!” he called.

“What are we gonna do, leave it in there?“ Peter asked back.

“I can’t believe you had that in your purse!”

Gamora just ignored the not-raccoon. “We have to bring this to the Nova Corps,” she stated, looking at Peter. “There's a chance they can contain it.”

“Are you kidding me?” Rocket interfered. “We're wanted by the Nova Corps! Just give it to Ronan!”

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but he didn’t even make it to the first word. Necrocrafts suddenly appeared in front of the platform they were standing on. And Drax was there too, staring at them in what seemed to be… joy?!

He began to laugh and pulled knives, standing in front of the ships as if he wanted to kill their passengers all by himself. “At last!” he yelled, still more than a little drunk. “I shall meet my foe! And destroy him!“

A thought crossed Peter’s mind. Of course!

“You called Ronan?!” he asked. But Drax didn’t even react to him. Peter was still staring at the Necrocrafts when suddenly a far too familiar voice shouted his name.

“Quill! Don’t you move, boy!” Oh no, that was Yondu! “Don’t you move!”

Gamora began to ran, the Orb still in her hand. Peter didn’t even think about what he did and just followed after her.


	9. "Facing Off With Ronan"

Even though Peter had followed her quickly, Gamora was far ahead of him. She was faster and more ruthless and with her thin figure and agility it was easier for her to make it through the masses. When Peter finally caught up to her, she was already climbing into one of the mining pods and closed the door. Peter hurried over to another pod to take it over as well.

Gamora’s pod dashed away, manoeuvring through the labyrinth of Knowhere. Peter followed after her as good as possible. Nebula, who had arrived together with Ronan, was chasing after her sister in a Necrocraft, together with a bunch of Sakaaran in even more Necrocrafts. All in all it was a huge race.

Groot had to stay on the ground because he was too large for the pods, Drax was battling Ronan (or rather got his ass kicked) and Rocket had grabbed one of the pods as well but had fallen back soon to shoot some of the Necrocrafts. Peter, Gamora and Nebula were ahead of everyone else after a while.

Peter’s pod had no weapons – Rocket’s didn’t either, but the not-raccoon had hijacked one of the Necrocrafts and was using its weapons instead – so he couldn’t do anything but follow Gamora and Nebula. The tables turned though when Yondu and his men suddenly joined the game. Some of the Ravagers were shooting down Necrocrafts as well, but most of them chased after Peter. Damn it!

“Quill, I’m trapped,” Gamora told him over the speakers. The Ravagers and Nebula were blocking her way. “I have to head out.”

“Wait! These things aren't meant to go out there!” Peter answered back. “They’re going to fall apart!”

But it was too late. Gamora had already left the Celestial’s head. Peter cursed but followed after her.

“You are a disappointment, sister,” he heard Nebula say. “Of all our siblings… I hated you least.” Wow, what a compliment…

“Nebula, please,” Gamora said in a pleading tone. “If Ronan gets this stone he'll kill us all.” She had a point there. But Nebula didn’t seem to care.

“Not all,” she told her sister. “You will already be dead.”

Then Nebula shot and Gamora’s pod exploded. Peter watched with big eyes as the assassin was thrown out of the pieces of her pod, unconscious, and remained floating on her back motionlessly. The Orb did the same, but it was taken in by Nebula. Then Peter’s vision got blocked because an M-ship appeared in front of his cockpit. Two others were at his sides, another one behind him. He was surrounded.

“Don’t you move, boy,” he heard Yondu say over the communication systems. “We got you now.”

Peter swore under his breath. The Eclector herself appeared at the scene and sent out her traction beam. It grabbed Gamora and hauled her in.

“Come on, boy. I don’t want to come and get you myself.”

Peter growled. But he couldn’t do anything. By now he was surrounded by six M-ships and there was no way to escape. He had to give in. Loathly he followed the Ravagers to the Eclector which opened her docks for them.

Nebula, who had to admit that she alone couldn’t fight against Yondu and the Ravagers, had fled with the Orb back towards the Dark Aster. Ronan, having thrown Drax into a basin of yellow liquid, received her call and left Knowhere as well. While Yondu took Gamora (whom he hoped to get a nice deal for) and Peter hostage, Groot saved Drax from drowning and Rocket landed his pod. While Peter made desperate attempts to talk himself out of the trouble, the others decided that he and Gamora were their friends and they needed to save them. And while they shot at the Eclector and threatened to blow it up in order to get their friends to safety (??!?!), Ronan cancelled his deal with Thanos and took the Infinity Stone for himself.


	10. "12 Percent Of A Plan"

The problem was that Yondu wouldn’t let any of them go unless they helped him in getting the Orb. The other problem was that getting the Orb meant invading the Dark Aster and facing Ronan. And the third problem was that Ronan currently was on his way to destroy Xandar. And they somehow had to take care of all of them. Ugh.

So first of all they had a really sentimental group-moment to assure each other that they were all going to die alongside each other.

“I will fight beside you. And in the end, I will see my wife and daughter again,” Drax smiled.

And Gamora said: “I have lived most of my life surrounded by my enemies. I will be grateful to die among my friends.” She really should become a poet, Peter thought.

Anyway, they were all in and even though Peter only had 12% of a plan (which was _awesome_ , okay!) together they managed to work it out into a real scheme: Rocket, Groot and some of the Ravagers would shoot a hole in the Dark Aster’s starboard hull. Peter, Gamora, Drax and Yondu then would enter the ship through it. They would fight their way to Ronan and then kill him with the Hadron Enforcer that Rocket had built. Yondu would get the Orb, the others would get their freedom, Xandar would be safe, hooray! It was the perfect plan!

Yondu was okay with it too, so they got ready for the fight. Peter made a call to his favourite Nova Corps officer Dey to ask them for help as well. He hoped they would answer. It would make things a whole lot easier.

As they came near the Dark Aster, dozens of M-ships dropped from the Eclector and headed towards the Kree warship. Yondu insisted to fire blending balls so they could dive down in their cover and attack the Dark Aster from beneath. Three ships dashed ahead of the others, shooting the hole in the hull. (Peter thought that “hole in the hull” sounded really funny and kept on giggling about it to himself.) Unfortunately, Nebula was too smart to fall for their trick and sent the Necrocraft pilots out to defend the ship. Hundreds of them left the Dark Aster and began shooting at the Ravagers. Luckily for them the Nova Corps had received Peter’s call and came to their aid. They shot down some Necrocrafts while Peter steered his M-ship to the hole Rocket, Kraglin and the others had created. Yondu got shot down somewhere on the way, but to be honest Peter really wasn’t sorry for that. He entered the Dark Aster – a bit roughly, he had to admit – and let his ship slither to a halt. Drax laughed like a little child on a rollercoaster-ride in the back while Gamora seemed to fear for her life. Peter found her attitude far more relatable.

The inside of the Dark Aster was empty. No Sakaarans. No stone-head. No Nebula. Gamora, Drax and Peter got out of the ship – it was a sorry excuse for the Milano, but better than nothing – and made their way to the bridge where they thought Ronan to be.

“Isn’t it weird there are no soldiers here?” Drax asked.

Gamora nodded with a frown. “It is,“ she agreed. “Ronan has hundreds of Sakaaran-soldiers. They can’t all be on board of the Necrocrafts out there. And he must have gotten an alert that the starboard hull was damaged.”

“Maybe they need a while til they’re here,” Peter mused.

“Or it’s a trap,” Drax growled.

Outside the ships of the Nova Corps began to interlock to form a blockade while the Ravagers, Rocket and Groot protected the city. Inside, the three companions carefully proceeded until they finally reached the room in which Ronan and the Infinity Stone awaited them.


	11. "Inside The Dark Aster"

“You stand accused,” Ronan’s dark voice boomed through the entire room and even to outside, where the three intruders were coming closer. “Your wretched peace treaty will not save you now. It is the tinder on which you burn!”

“Oh no,” Gamora whispered. She began to run. Drax and Peter exchanged a glance and followed after her. They came just in time to see a purple beam shoot from Ronan’s warhammer, through the huge window in front of him and right into the blockade of the Nova Corps ships. Almost all of them exploded in golden light. The ones that weren’t were crunched by the Dark Aster as it thrust forward. In sheer moments the entire fleet of the Nova Coprs was gone. Gamora gasped in shock.

Peter was a bit stunned himself and didn’t even notice that Drax had loaded the Hadron Enforcer. It wasn’t until he shot that he realised what was going on. A scream got stuck in his throat from the surprise.

Alarmed from the noise, Ronan whirled around and stared at the invaders. He looked more confused than concerned and didn’t even move one inch to the side as the bullet came towards him. It hit him right in the chest and exploded there. Dust covered everything and made it impossible to see. Something clattered to the floor right in front of Peter, something bright and shining. Ronan’s hammer. The Infinity Stone. Peter bent down and grabbed it.

“I did it!” he heard Drax cheer. But no, he didn’t. Only 5 seconds later, Ronan rose from the ground, turning towards them. And he was completely unharmed.

They stared at each other for a moment. Then Ronan let his eyes wander to his warhammer. Gamora followed his gaze.

“Peter, the Stone,” she said lowly. “Use it. It’s the only thing that can destroy him.”

Peter looked down at the hammer. Then he looked over to Ronan. He made a few steps.

“Peter,” Gamora repeated. But he ignored her. He came to a halt somewhere between Ronan and the others who had come here with him. Then he raised the hammer.

Purple light gathered around the head, pulsing and flickering, and Peter felt the enormous power of the Stone flowing through his veins. It was an incredible feeling. He knew he was only able to handle it because the hammer kept it far enough away from him and he wasn’t touching it directly. But to imagine what it would feel like to have the _unlimited_ power of the Stone… He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Powerful. Invincible. He felt so _strong!_

“Peter!” he heard Gamora call. “Destroy Ronan!”

Yeah. Destroy Ronan. Peter grinned darkly. He raised the hammer further and locked his eyes on Ronan’s. Then he turned around and shot a purple beam at Drax and Gamora. The two stared at him in absolute disbelief.

“Sorry,” Peter said, though he didn’t sound sorry at all. “But you trusted the wrong one.”

Gamora opened her mouth to say something, but Peter enforced the power of the beam and she couldn’t form words anymore. She was only able to scream.

It didn’t last long. A few moments later, Drax and Gamora had exploded into smithereens and nothing was left of them. Peter lowered the hammer and stopped the Stone from sending out its power. He panted. This had been exhausting.

“What on Hala were you doing,” Ronan said behind him.

Peter turned around to face him and gave an exhausted laugh. “Just helping,” he answered, holding the hammer out to Ronan. “Wow, this was really tiring somehow. This Stone is hella strong.”

Ronan took the hammer from him with a deep frown. Peter leaned against him for some support and rested his head on Ronan’s shoulder plate. “It’s almost a pity,” he murmured while looking at the spot where Drax and Gamora had stood a few minutes ago. “I kinda liked them. But Drax can see his family again and Gamora is now safe from Thanos. So I guess I sorta did them a favour.”

Ronan grumbled, but didn’t say anything to that. “You have a lot to explain,” he stated instead.

“Yeah, I guess,” Peter agreed. “But let’s do that later. Xandar first. They have almost no men left thanks to the fleet you just destroyed. Was a good idea of me to send them all up here, huh? I think I deserve something for that later.”

Ronan growled and Peter giggled. “I take that as a yes,” he said and patted Ronan’s belly. Or rather the armour that covered his belly. “But let’s head to Xandar and destroy it before we talk other things. I can’t wait to burn this disgusting place to the ground with you, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPISE!!
> 
> I hope...  
> For some...


	12. The Real Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I could surprise at least some of you with the last chapter :D

Peter waited until everyone – except for the pilots – had left the throne room. Then he swallowed and looked back up at Ronan. The Kree was still glaring at him, looking super pissed. Oh dear. It was no fun talking to Ronan when he had that look on his face.

“Uh, hi, baby,” Peter tried his luck. “Good to see you again. How’s it going?”

“How dare you try stealing the Orb from me,” Ronan snarled in his dark voice.

Peter held up his hands defensively. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time-out, darling! I didn’t even know you needed the Orb!”

Ronan growled. Peter gestured over at him accusingly. “Come on, babe!“ he complained. “We haven’t seen each other in _weeks!_ And last time we saw each other, we didn’t really talk much, okay. How should I have _known_ you were searching for that stupid thing! Things would be so much easier if you just _told_ me about your plans! Only _once!_ And by the way, _I_ am the one who should be angry here! That machine-headed guy? Why didn’t he know who I was?! He could’ve killed me!”

Ronan grumbled.

“And those two girls there? Who are they even? And since when are they here?!”

Ronan pouted.

“You never tell me stuff! But then you are angry when I do something that crosses your weird, super-secret masterplans! It’s not my fault, hon! You just need to talk to me more!”

“Shut up,” Ronan told him.

Peter threw his hands in the air, giving up on his rant. You just couldn’t talk to this asshole!

Ronan put his hammer aside and stood up. Peter crossed his arms and waited for him to come over.

“Seriously though,” he mumbled. “It’s not hard to at least give me a call or something.”

“Shut up,” Ronan repeated.

Peter pouted to show him how very offended he was. He knew Ronan had already accepted that Peter was right, or else he would have argued with him some more. Ronan never apologised. When he acknowledged you had a point, he just stopped discussing the issue. That was his way of letting you win.

“The Orb is here now,” Ronan said while he stopped in front of Peter. “So I see no point in discussing this issue any further.”

“But you will tell me next time you plan something big!” Peter insisted. “AND you will tell your subordinates who I am so they won’t try to kill me next time they meet me somewhere!”

Ronan pouted again and made a grumbling sound – a sure sign that he was sorry but too proud to admit it. Peter accepted the apology and lowered his arms.

“Alright,” he said. “Then I’ll forgive you that you almost got me killed. But I want a blowjob. _And_ sex on your throne. Then we’re even.”

Ronan frowned deeply, just to show that he was not amused over Peter’s requests and that he technically didn’t owe him anything. He always had to make sure that Peter knew Ronan was in charge and didn’t take any orders and never was nice just because. Though they both knew this was only a farce and Ronan in fact very much wanted Peter to be happy.

“You can bend me over and fuck me as hard as I deserve,” Peter suggested. “You know, punish me for stealing the Orb from you and all. I deserve to be accused for that, don’t I?”

Ronan growled. Peter grinned.

“I’ve been such a bad boy~“ he sing-songed. “Oh, strong and merciless accuser, punish me for my sins...”

Ronan grabbed him hard and crushed his lips on Peter’s. The Terran chuckled softly as his mouth was invaded harshly by a black tongue and wrapped his arms around Ronan’s neck.


	13. What Really Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that was it already.  
> Just a quick and short one, but the idea came to my mind and I really wanted to write it down.
> 
> I hope you all will have a great Valentine's Day tomorrow! :)  
> Ronan and Peter definitely will >:D
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and reviews, you guys -as always- are awesome <3

From Gamora trying to free him, Peter had been able to tell that Ronan had not yet told his subordinates who he was. But this soon had turned out to be a blessing, since this way Gamora had told Peter about her plans and had even been stupid enough to take him with her. Haha, if she only had known!

Peter of course had contacted Ronan with the device in his pocket as soon as they had been on board of the Necrocraft. He hadn’t actually been able to tell him much with it, it had only sent out a signal to Ronan directly and had told him where Peter was. But Ronan was smart, he immediately had known what was going on and had started the pursuit. Unfortunately, they hadn’t been able to shoot the Necrocraft down because Peter had been on it, and Peter hadn’t dared to try and overwhelm Gamora because he had had no weapons and she was like a murder-ninja. So things had turned out to be a bit more complicated than Ronan just capturing their Necrocraft.

From the Kyln Peter had sent another signal out to Ronan. Not with his device, as it had been taken from him. But the Kyln was full of the galaxy’s worst criminals and the guards were corrupt as hell, so it hadn’t been hard to find a way to contact Ronan. This time Peter had even been able to tell him a little more. Where he was, what was going on, that someone wanted to buy the Orb from Gamora. But before Ronan had been able to make it to the Kyln, Rocket had pulled his escape-plan and they had fled. Peter hadn’t been able wait for Ronan since Gamora had had the Orb and so he had gone with them.

As soon as they had landed on Knowhere, Peter had left the others to find a communication centre and send a message to Ronan. He had later just blamed it on Drax because Drax had been drunk and obviously quite happy that Ronan visited them. But then Gamora had run away with the Orb and Peter had had to follow her to get it back. Ronan had apparently told Nebula and his Sakaaran that Peter was on their side, since they hadn’t shot at him. But from his pod Peter hadn’t been able to do much to help them taking Gamora down. Instead he had ended up being taken in by Yondu and his men.

He of course had to talk himself out of the trouble and so promising Yondu to get him the Orb from Ronan had been the only way. In the end it had turned out to actually be a really good plan, since it meant a few Ravagers got shot down, the Nova fleet got destroyed all in one go, AND Yondu may or may not have gotten killed, either from the crash or from the Power Stone. All in all it had turned out really great for Ronan and Peter.

Now they were standing on Xandar, arm in arm and looked around at the black emptiness they had created. There was nothing left, except for them and the Stone inside Ronan’s warhammer. Peter took a deep breath and sighed.

“That was good,” he hummed. “Finally I got revenge for all the trouble those snobs caused me over the years. Stupid Nova Prime. Even _thinking_ of her face makes me angry. I hope she felt terrible when she saw her people dying. Ugh, and Dey! This annoying, curly-haired bastard. Who is Star-Prince now, you asshole! I hope it hurt when you got torn to bits. Oh, and this other guy who took me captive! What a dick! You crushed him with the Dark Aster, I think; he called me shortly before we went in. God, I really hated him. He was such a –“

“Shut up,” Ronan interrupted him. “You’re talking to much.“

“Mh,“ Peter made. He rubbed his cheek against Ronan’s shoulder plate and then planted a kiss on it. “You’re right,” he said. “We shouldn’t be talking right now. We should tell someone from the Aster to come pick us up and then celebrate our victory by fucking our brains out.“

Ronan made a consentient sound.

“And then we go conquer Thanos,” Peter went on. “Did you know the Collector actually has another Infinity Stone? I scanned his collection while he was talking nonsense. He really talks a lot. When we get that, we have two Infinity Stones out of six! How awesome is that!”

“I know where two other Stones are,” Ronan said. “One will be hard to get, but the second one is easier. It is on Terra.”

Peter wrinkled his nose. “Ew,“ he made. “Well, actually good. Then I can finally tell my asshole of a grandfather what I think of him and what it was like to be left standing all alone in the hallway after my mother just had died.”

Ronan squeezed him slightly and gave a low grumbling sound to tell Peter to relax. “I will call Korath,” he said. “He will send a ship to us.”

Peter nodded and leaned his head against his lover. “Good,” he agreed. “And then we’ll do it right against the first wall we find. I want you all dirty and hot as you are right now.”

Ronan gave another very consentient sound and pressed Peter tighter against himself. The thief grinned and let his hand wander down Ronan’s front.

“I’m gonna whisper: “You destroyed Xandar” in your ear in between moans,” he promised. Ronan shivered softly and Peter giggled. “That’s gonna be good,” he purred while the Kree sent a signal out to the Dark Aster.

Peter waited til he was done and then swung around to be able to capture Ronan’s lips. Until the Necrocraft arrived, the two lovers spent their time with passionate, overly excited kissing.

 


End file.
